Foodborne disease caused by contamination from pathogenic bacteria is likely responsible for millions of illnesses annually (at least about 8 million in the United States of America annually according to CDC 2011 estimates), thousands of which result in hospitalization annually, and about 1000 fatalities annually. Foodborne disease generally occurs with at least a similar frequency throughout the world and is the leading cause of illness and death in certain parts of the world.
Known antibacterial agents such as alcohols, chlorine, peroxides, aldehydes, triclosan, triclocarban, and benzalkonium chloride are unsuitable for use in foods due to their inherent toxicity. Treatment with gaseous antibacterial agents (such as ozone or ethylene oxide) or irradiation (such as with ionizing radiation or x-rays) can be safe, effective and economically advantageous in certain cases, but are not favorably perceived by the public. Such techniques have also been criticized by public interest groups and public health experts for various reasons, including allegations that these techniques can mask food spoilage, discourage adherence to good food processing practices, kill beneficial bacteria (e.g., probiotics), denature or degrade nutrients, impair flavor and leave bacterial toxins that were present before the treatment.
Bacillus strains exhibiting antifungal activity and the use of such bacteria to control plant diseases are described in the literature (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,426).
Antibacterial activity of secondary metabolites obtained from Pseudomonas strains has been reported in the literature (e.g., E. Madhava Charyulu et al., Indian Journal of Experimental Biology, Vol. 47, December 2009, pp. 964-968). It was proposed that such secondary metabolites could be useful in new drugs such as antimicrobial drugs.
Accordingly, new and effective methods of reducing foodborne disease are desired.